


spiderman: homeless

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Depressed Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hiding, Hugs, Illusions, Lies, M/M, Murder, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared Peter Parker, back from the dead, idk really now how to tag, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR SPIDERMAN FAR FROM HOME AND AVENGERS ENDGAME*"Who are you?""My name's Harley Keener, and I know who you are Peter Parker. You're lucky I was there when you passed out by the gas station down the road.""You're...you're not going to turn me in?""Of course not. I know you didn't kill him.""But...how...how can you know that?""Because, I know Tony Stark wouldn't work with a murder. I knew him well. He's not that stupid."OR: basically Spiderman 3





	spiderman: homeless

**Author's Note:**

> omfg. When I saw the movie, I didn't expect it to be much. But, I was a fool.
> 
> A fool I was.
> 
> If you haven't seen the movie, turn back now cause there will be spoilers.
> 
> So, in the post credit scene we saw that Quentin had recorded a video before his death. The video contained Spiderman's secret idenity and it was edited to make it seem like Spiderman was planning on killing people. So, the video got out on the news and now everyone in the world knows who Spiderman is. 
> 
> I was in fucking shock. Still am if I'm being honest. 
> 
> Goddamnit if that wasn't a perfect plot twist idk what is.

"Spiderman's real name, is _Peter Parker!"_

Peter stared in shock, eyes wide behind the mask as he stood up on the pole he was on. He felt his heart began to race at what felt like the speed of light, sweat running down his forehead as he began to pant in fear.

People began to crowd around from below him, some with their phones out, recording, while others began to yell at him, causing Peter to flinch like he had been slapped. But, it felt much worse than that. Suddenly, he could hear sirens, police sirens that didn't sound more than three minutes out. He whirled around quickly, taking in his surroundings as the man on the screen, J. Jonah Jameson, continued to speak, yelling about how he was a _murder_ , _psychotic_ , _evil_.

A _villain_.

Peter looked down, frozen in pure fear as he took a look at the crowds faces, all he could see was pure _rage_. Some with looks of confusion. He let his hands fall out in front of him, clenching his teeth. "N-no! It's-it's not what it looks like! It's not what you think! I'm not-I'm _not_ -" He panted once more, looking up at the giant TV screen, eyes wide as he felt tears begin to fill his eyes.

_No, no, no, no._

The police sirens were getting closer now.

Peter whirled his head around, gasping as he saw police cars surround below him. He tightly clenched his fists to his chest, gasping for air as he felt panic take in, more violently than before.

Police-men in blue and black, with giants guns and shields with frightening postures came out of the cars, pointing their weapons at Peter, multiple red dots covering his suit.

"Please! Officers!" He shouted, voice cracking just a bit as he felt himself begin to shake. "It's-it's not what it looks like! Please! _Just let me explain!"_ Peter tried to reason with them, but they seemed to be in no gaming mood. "I-I didn't-he's-" He couldn't speak, it was like a frog had been planted in his throat.

"Peter Parker!" An officer shouted, glaring at him from below. "You are under arrest for the murder of the hero _Mysterio_!"

"No, _no_ -" Peter gasped, eyes widening as he turned to look as he suddenly heard helicopters in the air, the people clearing the area as lights were suddenly blasted onto him. He looked back down, hands out in front of him. "Please! Just let me explain! It isn't what it looks like! I'm-I'm not the villain! I would _never_ kill someone! I don't-I don't kill!"

No seemed to hear him, or didn't bother listening as officers continued to shout at him, telling him to get on the ground and surrender.

Peter hesitated before he took off in a panic, swinging across buildings as cars and helicopters began to chase after him. He felt tears fall behind his mask, sniffing as he panted, continuing to run.

And not looking back.

****

He must've been running for hours before he finally lost them. He didn't now how far out of New York he had gotten, but he had attached himself onto the bottom of a plane, sticking onto it and hoping no one would see or detect him as soon as he lost sight of the Police. Soon, though, he the plane had landed, Peter looking up and noticing the sign on top of the airport said, Tennessee.

Peter quickly went to go hide somewhere, letting himself catch his breath, luckily, he found some random clothes hanging in the _lost and found area_ , quickly putting them on, no matter if they fit or not. But, he was so glad he brought his phone with him.

He opened it up as he put his hoodie on, his suit going into the backpack he stole as he turned it on. Peter bit his lip as he sat down onto a bench, head down and hoping not to attract any attention.

_37 Messages from Aunt May 31 Missed Calls_

_24 Messages from Ned and 14 Missed Calls_

_34 Messages from MJ and 23 Missed Calls_

and

_21 Messages from Happy as well as 19 Missed Calls_

Peter swallowed thickly as he felt tears well up in his eyes, the glasses he was wearing hopefully covering them up so it didn't look like he was. He began to look around hesitantly, glad that nobody could recognize him yet. But he regretted it as soon as he looked up at the TV across the room.

 _"Spiderman's identity has been revealed! A high-school student named, Peter Parker, is hiding under the mask of our supposed 'hero'."_ The woman on the screen said, a stack of papers in her hand as a picture of himself showed up next to her. _"But, footage today shows that is not the case. Apparently, our 'Friendly-Neighborhood-Spiderman, has killed our brand new hero, Mysterio and killed several others along the way. Warning, this footage may be disturbing to younger viewers."_

Peter didn't bother sticking around.

He got up quickly, letting his backpack fall over his back as he practically _ran_ out of the airport, glad that no one stopped him. As soon as he was walking along a road that was surrounded by fields, no cars around as the sun was suddenly starting to go down, Peter opened up his phone, the tears he had shed long since dried. He breathed out slowly as he clicked on MJ's name.

The phone was answered almost instantly.

 _"Peter?!"_ MJ shouted so loud that Peter flinched but didn't move it away. _"Is-is that you!? Oh my god! Where-"_

"I'm okay, MJ." Peter whispered, suddenly scared that someone might come up from behind him even though he was all alone. "I'm-I'm in Tennessee. Got on the bottom of a plane and-" His voice cracked as he suddenly started sobbing.

"Peter," MJ tried calmly. _"Just-listen-are you somewhere safe right now?"_

Peter looked at his surroundings, letting a few tears roll down as he sniffed and nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Y-yeah. Even though I-I don't think an abandoned road would be exactly called _safe_. But at least I'm alone."

MJ tried to lighten the mood by huffing a laugh, but he wasn't feeling better.

A few moments of silence passed by, Peter only hearing the crunch of his shoes beneath the rocky surface as he stepped on pebbles, moving forward along the road, his heartbeat, and MJ's shallow breathing.

 _"They took May."_ She suddenly said, and Peter was sure his heart leapt out of his chest.

"They-they took, May? The-the _police_?"

MJ hummed, sniffing. Was she crying? "They-there taking anyone who has any direct relations to you." Her voice was cracking, a sob obvious in her voice even though she tried to hold it back. Peter cursed himself.

"MJ," Peter started, eyes wide as he felt panic set into his bones. "You're my girlfriend, their-their gonna find you and-and _take you-_ "

 _"No,"_ MJ then said, her voice still a little watery but it was almost completely replaced with that of determination. _"No they won't. I'm staying with a relative a few hours away. Ned's with me too but he's asleep."_ She paused. _"_ _They won't find me. Not now at least."_

Peter sighed then. "That's-that's good. But-May-where is she?"

 _"I don't know,"_ MJ admitted. _"They just, took her. Probably in for questioning."_

Peter clenched his teeth as he ran a hand over his face in complete exhaustion. "This is all my fault." He then said, MJ taking a deep breath too interrupt him but Peter beat her too it. "If only I hadn't trusted, Quentin. None of this would've happened! If I just didn't-didn't _give him_ the glasses!"

 _"Peter,"_ MJ said calmly again. _"None of us would've known. It's not you're fault. Not completely, anyways. Fury trusted him too. So this, this is all on him,"_ Another pause. _"He did call me, though. He was asking if I knew where you were."_

Peter gasped. "No! No," He shouted, glad that no one was there to hear him in his panic. "Don't-don't tell him where I am."

_"But, Peter, he could-"_

"No! What if someone follows them? What if they turn me in?!"

_"Peter, why would they turn you in?"_

"I don't know! Everything's just-" He sighed, letting a few more tears roll down his cheeks as he finally gave up and fell onto the ground, sitting on the dirty pavement. "Everything's just a _mess_." He admitted. "I-I _died_. And yeah, _that's_ still hard to wrap my head around. Mr. Stark's _gone_ , Mr. Beck betrayed me, almost _killing_ all of you and-and-"

A sob found it's way out of his throat in a matter of seconds as he glared down onto the road below dirt below him.

"I'm a _wanted criminal."_

MJ didn't respond right away. She let him cry for a few more minutes before she spoke up.

 _"Y'know,"_ She began. _"I've never known much about this hero stuff. Never imagined I would be caught up in it either but-"_ She huffed. _"I never imagined that the one I meet would be the strongest of them all."_

Peter scoffed, tears continuing to fall as he shook his head as though MJ could see him. "That's not-"

 _"But it is, Peter."_ She pushed. _"It is. You fought Thanos. Died, came back to life and helped stop him. I heard you were one of the bigger helpers."_ Peter could practically hear her smile. _"Then, Tony Stark dies, and I could tell how hard it was for you. I could see the faraway look in you're eyes, like you were somewhere else entirely. It still is there. Then, a man you called ally and friend betrays you and suddenly, you're a wanted criminal."_ MJ sighed. _"But you see, you're not a criminal. You've only ever fought to protect earth and everything on it. You have the biggest heart that I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing and you're amazing at what you do. You're not a criminal."_

Peter rubbed at his eyes and started to sniff. "Th-thank you, MJ."

He could hear the smile again. _"You're welcome, Peter. But, please call me everyday until this all blows over."_ Wow. She was so confident that this would only be temporary. That somehow, everything would turn out alright in the end. That this was just a _bad dream_.

Peter sniffed again, smiling himself, suddenly feeling a lot better. "I will. I'll call you when I'm somewhere safe." He hesitated then. "I-I love you."

 _MJ_ didn't hesitate. _"I love you too. Stay safe, Peter."_

Then, the call ended.

Peter let the phone drop from his hands and onto the dirty ground beneath him. He sighed dramatically, rubbing at his red and teary eyes. The sun was just peaking out over the horizon. Purples, yellows, oranges, and blacks filling up the night sky as stars started to appear. He huffed and looked around, noticing that there was still nothing in sight expect for more dirt and _more_ roads.

Peter clenched his fists, grabbing his phone as he got up and began to run, determined to try and find somewhere where he could hideout, then try to find help somewhere. Maybe another Avenger? Doctor Strange? But Fury had said before that he was unavailable. Ant-man? But he didn't even know where the man was, didn't know him _at all_ either.

Suddenly, something dark crept into his mind, making Peter's eyes widen and he suddenly stopped, screeching to a halt as he stared down at the ground.

What if-what if the other Avengers saw the news? What if they believed Quentin? What if they were out there, trying to _catch him?_

What if-what if-

_No._

Peter shook his head and slapped himself on the cheek. No. He couldn't go into a panic attack right now. He had to try and find shelter, especially now since the sun was completely gone, replaced by a full moon, beautiful shining bright stars and an inky black sky. It was starting to get really chilly too and he was desperately hungry, itching to eat something.

He then gasped as he got another idea.

Peter rummaged through the pockets of the pants he stole, smiling as he pulled out EDITH, putting them over his eyes and sighing as they lit up, night-vision suddenly becoming a thing.

 _"Hello, Peter,"_ EDITH greeted.

"H-Hey, EDITH," Peter responded as he continued to walk down the seemingly _endless_ road. "Hey, listen, do you think you could try and locate the nearest building for me? I'm-I'm kind of lost."

 _"Of course,"_ Suddenly, multiple numbers and images pulled up in his face. Peter looked at each of them, smiling with relief as he found that a gas station was about ten minutes away on foot. Good, good, he could make it there in 5 if he ran.

He made it in three.

Peter put his hood over his head, his head bowing as he entered the gas station, the sudden bright lights making him flinch as he had been used to the darkness of the night for about thirty minutes.

The man at the cashier didn't even give him a glance as he was too wrapped up in watching the TV. Peter felt the panic from before settle in his bones as he saw that the news was still going over him and his story. Hopefully the man wouldn't recognize him at all. That was highly unlikely since he still had his good over his head and EDITH still over his eyes.

Maybe he should dye his hair blue or something.

Peter was completely grateful that he had had his credit card sitting in his suit. Now, he could pay for food and other things. He slowly made his way through each section, grabbing multiple bags of chips, about five water bottles, three bags of sour patch kids, a few new clothes, and blue hair dye. He swallowed thickly as he slowly went to look back at the cashier who was still staring at the screen before he looked away, sighing as he made his way over hesitantly.

He set his stuff down louder than he intended too, the man turning around instantly. He looked like he was in his early fifties. He had a shaved head, the sides of his head still full of hair, a moustache and a beard. Peter swallowed again, keeping his head down, hoping the man didn't raise an eyebrow and ask why he looked so suspicious.

Thankfully, he didn't as he rung Peter's items up.

As soon as he was outside, Peter sighed in relief as he relaxed, thankful he had not been questioned at all. He let himself fall against the wall of the gas station and he pulled out his phone, flipping through multiple numbers until he found Happy's. He pressed call.

It rang for about five seconds before someone picked it up.

 _"Peter?"_ It was Happy.

"Hey, Happy," Peter sighed, itching his nose as he suddenly felt nervous.

 _"Oh my god,"_ Happy gasped out, sounding relieved. _"Oh my god, you're okay! I saw the news! Where are you? Are you still in Queens? Cause if so we gotta get you out-"_

"I'm in Tennessee."

A pause.

_" Tennessee? How the hell did you-"_

Peter sighed, clenching a fist, his voice cracking. "I jumped onto the bottom of a plane. Didn't know where it was going, didn't _care_ -" He inhaled sharply, eyes watering as he put a hand to his mouth, looking around as he felt as though he were about to jump out of his skin. "How-how am I gonna fix this? I-I didn't _kill_ him-"

 _"Are we."_ Happy interrupted sternly. _"How are we gonna fix this?"_ He corrected. _"Peter, you weren't the only one who's at fault here, if you're at fault at all."_ He cleared his throat. _"Fury and Hill messed up too, y'know. So did I. I should've-I should've protected you. Tony trusted me to-"_

Peter gasped suddenly, a few silent tears falling down for like the fifth time today. He shook his head, it bowing down as he let himself curl in on himself as he slid down the wall before he sat onto the ground, he whimpered. "No, no, Happy. Mr. Stark, he-"

 _"He wanted to make sure you were safe at all costs. He wanted to drag you away from the war and keep you close so you wouldn't be hurt."_ Happy said proudly. _"Tony wanted to wrap you in his arms and drag you away from everything that would've even look at you the wrong way. That's how much you meant to him, kid. He wanted to protect you, to be with you."_

Peter was sobbing into the crook of his elbow now, head covered by the hood as he curled in on himself even more, his knees pulled up so he forehead could rest on them. "I-" His voice was rough and sore. "I just wanted to be with him a little _longer_ , Happy." He admitted. "I-I miss him so much. I just-I thought that I would be _fine_. But-but look at the _mess_ I created. For you, for May, for MJ and-and for-"

Happy sighed. _"Just-just tell me where you are, kid. I'll come get you and hide you where no one can find you until we get this all sorted out."_

Peter sniffed and shook his head. "No. I don't want you getting hurt more. I'll be fine. I'll keep you updated. Besides," He sighed. "If-if anyone figures out your helping me, you could be arrested. It's not worth it."

_"Kid-"_

"I'll find somewhere to hide out in. I'll-I'll be okay."

A few moments of silence passed before Happy gave up and sighed.

_"Alright. But you better call me everyday and you better stay safe. I don't want you to be hurt. Not anymore."_

Peter swallowed and sniffed, coughing into the arm of his hoodie. "O-okay. I promise I'll call you. I'll be fine."

_"....Okay. Bye, Peter. I expect a call tomorrow."_

Peter smiled at that. "I will. Promise." Then, "Bye, Happy."

_"Bye, kid."_

And just like that, Peter was alone again.

He stuffed his phone back into the pocket of the hoodie and stood up, suddenly feeling light-headed as he began to try and walk. Peter gasped as he began to fall onto his side before he caught himself thanks to the wall. " _Crap_ -" He gasped, a hand on his forehead.

He didn't notice how his whole world went black as he suddenly lost balance and fell to the ground.

****

Soft, chocolate, brown eyes opened to the world around him. Peter groaned as he stretched before he relaxed against the soft bed he was in, eyes still closed. Had it all just been a bad dream?

"Oh good, you're awake."

Peter gasped and shot up like a rocket, eyes wide as he whirled around, blinking as he found a boy who didn't look any older than eighteen, sitting in a chair across from him in the room they were in. He looked tall and had short, wavy dirty blonde hair with freckles covering his face.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, eyes still wide as his hands tightly gripped the blanket surrounding him, quickly bringing the sheets closely to his chest, as though they could protect him somehow. He swallowed thickly as the boy started coming closer and closer, hands crossed over his chest, eyes narrowing at him.

"My name's Harley Keener, and I know who you are Peter Parker. You're lucky I was there when you passed out by the gas station down the road or else you would've busted you're head open." The teen answered, looking as though he were bored.

Peter took an intake of breath, shaking. "You're...you're not going to turn me in?"

Harley scoffed, smirking a bit. "Of _course_ not. I know you didn't kill him."

"But...how...how can you _know that_?"

Harley rolled his eyes, chuckling just a bit. "Because, I know Tony Stark wouldn't work with a _murder_. I knew him well. He's not _that_ stupid."

Peter's eyes widened again, suddenly relaxing a bit as he knew Harley wasn't lying. He had super hearing, he could hear the older's heartbeat and it was calm and collected.

"You....you knew Mr. Stark?"

Harley softly smiled at that, nodding as he took a hesitant seat on the bed next to Peter. "Yea. Met him when I was eleven when he crashed into my garage and demanded I help fix his suit up. A guy called the _Mandarin_ was after him."

Peter inhaled sharply. "The _Mandarin_? I-I heard about him before. Wow, so you helped?"

Harley chuckled and shrugged a bit as he looked away, red in the face. "Just a little. I didn't do much." He then looked back up at Peter, smile fading as he took on a more serious look. "So, what happened?"

Peter was confused for a moment before he realized what he was talking about. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "It's..." He sighed and bowed his head, staring at his hands were clenched on his lap. "it's a _long_ story. One minute, I'm helping save the world from these _Elemental creatures_ and next, the guy betrays me and tries to kill me and my friends. Then," He huffed and gripped his hair. "I'm on the world's _most wanted_ list."

Harley suddenly looked sympathetic, gaze shifting a bit before he put a hand on his shoulder making Peter look up in surprise. "It'll be okay. I know you didn't kill him because whenever I talked to Tony, he would always say you were such a kind and gentle soul, always willing to help and protect anyone. Even a villain."

Peter paused. "Mr. Stark...talked about me?"

Harley smiled. "Yeah, all the time. He wanted us to meet but..." He trailed off, eyes turning just a bit before he shook his head and grabbed Peter's wrist, hoisting him up and started to walk towards another room. "Come. You must be hungry and thirsty. Passed out thanks to dehydration."

Peter nodded, his throat did feel a little dry, and didn't fight it as he was led into the kitchen.

But his eyes widened at what he saw.

The kitchen was covered in head to toe in advanced tech and different colored gadgets. It looked like something Tony would've built.

Harley noticed his staring and smiled.

"Oh, by the way, I'm a mechanic. Just a little FWI."

Peter nodded, still staring in awe as Harley pushed him into a chair and set down a cup of mac and cheese in front of him with spoon and six bottles of water. "Drink up. I'm gonna start making something else so just sit tight for now."

Peter nodded again as he watched Harley smile and go over to the few cabinets lining the top of the walls.

The teen sighed then, allowing himself to eat as he suddenly felt more tired than he had in ages.

Soon, he finished the food and groaned as he allowed himself to lay his head down on the table. Harley noticed, looking away from where he was cooking chicken and smiled. He walked over and began to pet his head softly. "Get some rest." He whispered, it sounding far away to Peter who was already haft asleep. "We'll figure this all out soon."


End file.
